Resurrection of a Name
by juneroses
Summary: This is the long awaited conclusion to Her Metal Heart  The Immortal Necklace! Now that Drakken and Shego have cleared their names, they are beginning a new life. But is it that easy? They're about to learn things that being evil never covered.
1. Title Page

**Resurrection of a Name**

_The conclusion of Her Metal Heart and The Immortal Necklace_

_Written by Juneroses_

"_Sure they love me. Look at all the pretty things I have to wear, look at that big house I live in," _Shepaused and wistfully looked at her house_, "they love me so much, they keep me alone at home and on the few days they're there… they make sure I'm not around to humiliate them in front of their friends."_

Summary: It's been three long years since the disaster at the Sunset Diner. Scarlet-Rose is living her college life at Yale. Kim and Ron are struggling in the first stages of parenthood and as a married couple. Shego and Drakken are better off financially but have problems with living arrangements; still although they are far apart the group of friends have not lost contact and are closer than ever. However a new surprise plays its way into the story as Shego and Drakken begin to learn things that they never learned from evil. Can they survive this wonderful but difficult life? Find out in the conclusion, Resurrection of a Name.

_Dedicated to all my faithful reviewers, friends, and family. But this is especially dedicated to Caroline who has been there since square one! Lots of love to you girl!_


	2. Memory

_(**Notes:**_ _Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story, 'Resurrection of a Name'. I won't be expecting any reviews for a while considering the very few updates I've had lately. I had this recommendation from a friend. She said that I concluded 'The Immortal Necklace' too suddenly and that it should have a longer ending. So I now present to you the conclusion of Her Metal Heart The Immortal Necklace! In this case, this means you will probably have to go back and read the Immortal Necklace. If you really want a very clear clarification of the entire series… you'll want to start at 'Her Metal Heart' and continue through to the third and final story. I beg you not to flame this story while it's in its first few chapters. I'm just trying to pick it up where I left it off. I promise this story will be romantic and will contain at least 2 new characters! So sit back in your seat and enjoy and make sure you tell your friends there's a new fic up!)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part one – Chapter one**_

Shego was lying in a field of flowers with her hand outreached. The tips of her fingers inched away from the words on the tomb stone. She sat upright and sighed. It had been so long,

'_Three whole years… and we still come here every Sunday.'_

She glanced over her shoulder to the man holding her hand. Crestfallen, Drakken still clutched to her. It was a chilly autumn day and soon it would be winter. They both predicted it would be coldest winter yet. It bewildered both of them how the flowers still held onto their life. Sadly, they predicted a frost would soon come. Nonetheless they still planned to come because they wouldn't allow themselves to forget. Shego squeezed her boss' hand in effort to hold back her tears. She quietly said, "Read it to me."

Although Shego had memorized every word on the epitaph, she still loved to hear the words. It choked up her insides every time. Drakken cleared his through and uttered,

Senor Junior Senior

'Earned Respect on his Final Breath.'

1983-2004

Shego's voice became hollow as she said, "I still can't believe he did that. Even after all these years. And still, he hasn't heard me thank him." Her fingers finally touched the gravestone. She let them roam the engraved letters miserably. She missed that idiot so much.

"You know what I can't stop thinking Shego?" Drakken said with great pain, "If it weren't for him – We'd be dead. We'd never have been married, and we'd never be living this beautiful life… we'd never have redeemed."

When he said 'redeemed' it hit her like a thousand knives. It was true. They had cleared a good and pure name for themselves. They would not have received that opportunity if it was not for his brave rescue.

"Shego, look over there."

Shego did as she was told and saw her best friend enter through the gate accompanied by her husband. Her hand held onto a toddler who was near the age of three. He was doing things that normal toddlers do, trying to run away or eat something off the ground. Shego held up her hand and waved to them, "Kim!"

Kim beamed at her, "Hi Shego." She firmly gripped her son's hand as he tried to escape. Ron quickened his pace as Kim tried to follow.

Shego always felt better when she saw those two. Looking at Junior's grave made her feel so dark inside. Sometimes it was so hard to get that light back. But Kim was able to do it in an instant. _'She's a saint that girl. An absolute saint.'_

Kim chose to keep her maiden name during her marriage. Ron didn't regret leaving his last name for an instant. In fact, he was almost eager to drop it. Kim suspected that it was the overall corniness of it that bothered him. The young couple sat down in the soft grass beside them. Ron and Drakken quietly shook hands. Shego and Kim smiled to each other, "Glad you could make it." Shego whispered.

Kim held her squirming toddler and sighed, "Landon just won't sit still lately. I don't understand anymore."

Drakken grinned and held out his index finger to little Landon. Landon grabbed it with his two hands and shook it. Drakken laughed with the little boy. Shego and Kim giggled. Shego loved that child. He was the most beautiful child Shego had ever seen. He had a rusty brown head of long hair and the warmest brown eyes Shego had ever seen. His face was balanced out by just the correct amount of freckles. Kim had named him 'Landon' because it had been a name that both her and her husband had liked.

"In a year, he'll be starting preschool right?" Shego asked thoughtfully as she ruffled Landon's hair. "Actually," Ron admitted, "KP and I are considering a late-start. That way he'll have two more years of freedom."

Kim giggled and slapped his back, "That's not the reason! It's because, studies show that this will make a more successful child."

"And we want him to be as successful as possible." Ron added.

"Since he has YOUR genes." Kim rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ron chuckled and started slowly crawling towards Kim making soft growling noises. Kim bit her lip and ducked her head between her shoulders.

"Oh you're in trouble now Kimmie," Drakken said with a laugh, "Ouch, stop that Landon!"

Landon grinned as he used his tiny fingers to pinch Drakken again. Shego took him in her arms, "Let me hold him," She pleaded as she kissed his fingers, "You must never use those hands to hurt people. Understand?"

"Kay!" Landon chirped. Shego hugged him as she watched Ron tackling Kim who screamed as she was smothered with kisses.

"Mmm," Kim pushed his face away, "Too much kissing. Slow down and let me… breathe." She sat up and composed herself.

Ron chortled and then turned to Drakken, "I still can't believe you come here every Sunday. It must be hard. Where is your lair now?"

Drakken rubbed his chin, "We parked it in a vacant field somewhere. Right honey?"

"That's right," She sighed, "its mobile and I have no complaints about that. Too bad it's so hard to find a place to keep it."

"Do you still fly it around?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah, we have to. Last time we drove it… it took up the entire road." Shego said as she guided Landon back to his mother. Kim held Landon on her lap and suddenly ceased speaking.

"What is it Kim?"

Kim gulped and spoke softly, "You know… for a moment, I almost forgot the things that happened to us. That day… we almost lost our lives. I feel awful, that's not something I should forget."

Shego, Drakken, and Ron silently nodded in guilt as all of their eyes once again met the epitaph.

"Is Scarlet well?" Ron asked weakly.

"A recent letter said that she's doing alright. College-life is good." Shego said feeling a lump in the back of her throat.

"I miss that kid." Drakken admitted. They had never even bothered to clean out the vacant room she used to occupy. Her magazines, clothing, books and other things were still there minus her.:

FLASHBACK

'_What to do? What to do?'_ Scarlet thought frantically to herself. There was no Rufus to help them. Scarlet couldn't believe Dementor was willing to sit here watching them burn to death! She watched as Dementor backed away from the flames so he would not get debilitated. Then Scarlet remembered that Dementor loved her . . . that meant . . . she had an idea. It was the only optimism. She took a deep breath, trying not to choke from the tight chains, and smog; she began to sing.

Her tender soprano voice echoed above the sputter of the flames. It was a bit shaky and nervous at first but as it gained confidence, it rang like a bell through everyone's ears. Through her friend's ears it sounded as soft as psalm. Through Dementor's ears it was loud and thunderous. It was gorgeous and had a certain irresistible flow to it. Suddenly Dementor's eyes went glassy in a hypnotized gaze.

Shego saw this and gasped when she realized what Scarlet was doing. "Yes! Yes! She yelled blissfully. "Good idea!" Dementor was slowly lured to her. He walked in a straight line without any hesitation. He walked straight through the flames. The necklace he was clutching provided him with a shield. The flames disregarded him and still sizzled at the doomed characters.

Scarlet's voice began to get weaker. The smoke was clogging up her throat. The smoke was so thick that she could barely see Dementor. Scarlet coughed and continued up her scale again. Dementor did not break trance. He kept moving closer to her until he was just inches away from her lips. Thinking quickly, Scarlet squirmed her hand free and pulled the necklace free from Dementor's grasp. Scarlet hoped that would not wake him. It didn't. Dementor died right then and there just as he was about to kiss Scarlet.

END FLASHBACK

Kim gasped when something occurred to her, "You know what? Everyone was a hero… that night. "Shego and I both fought with our entire souls. Ron fought for more than vengeance, he fought to protect. He overcame whatever fears he used to have that night. Drakken made the biggest turnaround in his life. He knew the risks and took them on. Rufus…" Kim stopped speaking when she came to his name.

"…Without him… I would have never had the courage to take on the villains." Ron said with a shaky tone.

There was no need of mentioning Junior. Everyone already knew what he had done, of his heroic bravery. _'Nothing that I've done, no one that I have saved, has amounted to what he did. He went against his fathers wishes, and his father was a powerful man, just to save us. And we were never nice to him.'_ Kim thought sadly.

"Mommy…" Landon looked at Kim with sad eyes as he held a single dandelion in his hand. Kim sighed and placed it on his grave. She remembered that night she had told her son the story of their perils and of the horrors they had seen. Kim knew that Landon held unyielding respect for Junior as well.

'_It was all because he… because he loved me.'_ Kim thought.

"H-hey gang…" Ron said in a low voice, "do you want to get out of here? Maybe we could get something to eat…"

"HAPPY HARRY'S HOTDOG!" Squealed Landon.

Shego beamed and patted Landon on the head, "Alright. Let's go there."

"Can I get a toy?" Landon asked hopefully.

Kim teased him, "You clutch-pig! It's a deal."

Everyone aside from Landon's laughing, was silent as they left the phantom sight. Usually, Shego had more pleasant Sunday's here with Drakken. But this was the first time in almost a year she had arranged to come visit with Kim. It seemed sadder than ever before.

'_I can't believe at one point… I was so destructive… If it hurts this much, to lose someone who was a complete stranger, I can't imagine the pain I might feel if I lost someone I loved even more. I may have a clean record now… but I sure feel pretty crappy.'_ Shego thought as she held Drakken's hand.

* * *


	3. Catching up

* * *

"Welcome to Happy Harry's Hotdog, how many?" The waitress impatiently tapped her long plastic fingernails against the surface of a tale.

'At least my nails are real.' Shego thought.

"Well you look like a smart miss… maybe you can count how many of us are here! That's how many." Shego sassed.

"Table for five." The waitress grumbled as she scooped the menus into her arms.

Kim and Ron snickered as Drakken rolled his eyes. They followed the waitress through the diner which was decorated with bright colored balloons. When they reached their table, Kim ran off tofetch a booster chair for Landon.

Drakken helped Shego into the booth and sat beside her. Shego grinned at the waitress. She always had fun teasing waitresses ever since she had her first date with Drakken. The waitress frowned and handed them their menus. Before Shego was even handed her menu she said, "Diet Pepsi for me."

"We only have Diet Coke miss." The waitress blushed.

"Then go to the nearest 711 and get me some. Thank you." Shego retorted.

"Honey…" Drakken whined touching her arm.

"On second thought…" Shego smiled, "that diet coke will be fine."

The waitress groaned and scribbled down the order. Drakken ordered coffee for everyone else except for Landon who wanted a chocolate shake. Kim returned with the booster seat and set up a seat between her and Ron for Landon.

"So then," Shego said pushing up the sleeves on her shirt, "you're almost done with college right Ron?"

"You're right. Thank god." Ron remarked as he took a piece of bread from the basket.

"He's at top of his class too! He's gotten so many job offers! I couldn't be prouder, soon we might even have our own house!" Kim leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron flushed, "It's nothing."

"But didn't you like – flunk through high school or something?" Shego asked delicately.

"Yeah," Ron said, "but high school was bull. College matters." Ron suddenly gasped realizing he had said the wrong thing, "I meant to say, it matters… for me. KP didn't need college to be successful, look at her, she's a beautiful mother, still keeping her figure after childbirth, and she still saves the world."

"Thanks Ron." Kim said softly.

Ron sensed he had upset his wife so he quickly changed the subject, "What about your business? How's that coming?"

Shego folded her hands. "Well Ron, we don't have an official store yet." She reminded him. Drakken laughed, "I think we might need a model of some sort or something. That way we could enter a fashion show or something. I keep asking Shego but…"

"Forget it."

Drakken shrugged, "See what I mean? Kim?"

"Nay you dirty playa. She only models for me." Ron said glancing at Kim who smiled slightly.

Drakken sighed, "Guess I have to hire someone."

The waitress returned with drinks and to take their orders. They ceased talking for a moment to give their orders. Drakken laughed, he hadn't even bothered to look at the menu! He quickly glanced at it and ordered the first thing his eyes met. The good old corndog. The waitress scribbled down their orders and assured them that their orders would be on the way. Landon giggled and clapped as the waitress left.

"Funny hat!" He squealed.

"Yeah…" Shego remarked, "Those waitresses do wear funny hats don't they?"

"Look over there," Kim pointed to a poster, "Buy your free Happy Harry hat today. Only a dollar each."

There was a group laughter at the table before Kim raised her hand into the air and called, "Sir!"

A waiter moseyed his way over to the table and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Kim fluttered her eyelashes, "We'd like five of those absolutely gorgeous hats. Please?"

The waiter seemed to snigger to himself as he went to go retrieve the hats. As he left the entire table groaned. Kim laughed, "Get in the spirit guys. In a few years we might get too old for this."

"I'm forty."

"Stop living in denial." Shego laughed.

Drakken was insulted, "And what was that supposed to mean?"

Shego grinned, "Nothing."

"Hey guys," Kim teased in a sing-song voice, "Look whose back!"

The waiter carried their hats in his arm. He stared at them in disbelief before handing them out. Shego watched as Landon's face lit up as he received his hat. She smiled as she helped secure the elastic band under his neck.

The gang took a few minutes to enjoy their hats before the waitress came back with her arms full of steaming hot dogs except for Shego and Kim who had each decided to split a salad. The waitress smirked as she handed the orders to everyone. She lowered her eyelids as she gave the last order to Kim and Shego.

"There you are… the special salad."

"The special salad?" Shego was doubtful.

The waitress kept a straight face, "The special salad."

As she left Kim grinned, "This looks good!" Shego rescued her by pushing the salad aside and saying, "You don't want to eat that."

Kim pouted, "Ron, can I had a piece of your corndog?"

"Sure you can honey." Ron agreed as he gave her a piece.

"What about me?"

"Am I married to you?" Was Ron's reply.

"Drakkie…" Shego began, "would you mind giving me half of your chili dog?"

Drakken was half annoyed, "Half? A whole half?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other and smothered their laughs into their napkins.

Shego was appalled, "You're seriously not going to give it to me?"

Drakken winced, "Fine."

"Yay!" Shego smiled as Drakken leisurely sawed his hot dog in half with a butter knife.

Kim noticed Landon was struggling with his hotdog.

"Can you cut his food too?" Kim asked Drakken with hopeful eyes.

"He can handle a whole hotdog now… he's almost three!" Drakken exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"Please…" Kim used her puppy dog pout.

Drakken sighed heavily and helped feed the hotdog to Landon who laughed with glee. Besides this laughing, everyone else had become quiet including Drakken. It was remarkable how quiet people could become when there was food on the table. After Drakken had successfully filled Landon's stomach, he finally was able to enjoy his own half-hotdog. Shego looked at him and smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Forty-nine dollars! How did that happen?" Drakken demanded from the waitress as he reviewed the restaurant bill.

"Well," the waitress said counting on her fingers, "after you ordered the drinks, hotdogs, and special salad you also purchased five deserts, plus refills on drinks and your Happy Harry Hotdog hats."

Drakken regretted now agreeing to pay for the meal. He reached into his pocket for his old worn wallet. He handed the waitress a fifty-dollar bill. "The extra-dollar can be your tip." He said through gritted teeth.

The waitress did not smile or thank him possibly because she was receiving a low tip. She accepted the bill though and went to the register.

"Stupid restaurants…" Drakken said as he helped Landon out of his booster seat.

Shego and Kim were talkingquietly amongst themselves as Drakken stormed out of the restaurant with the others following slowly behind him. Ron laughed through his gut as he slipped his arms into his jacket and helped his wife into her own.

As the group reached the parking lot, they all looked at each other. Drakken sighed and scratched his head, "You can come back to our place and have a few drinks if you guys want."

Ron looked thoughtful but Kim refused, "We'd better not."

Drakken looked disappointed, "Oh."

"Yeah," Kim said, "I wouldn't want to get drunk… besides we have Landon with us."

Ron recognized her point and joined in, "It's a long ride home too, if we want to make it before dark…"

"We get the picture." Drakken said with a lopsided grin.

Kim smiled good-naturedly and hugged Drakken and then Shego. Ron shook Drakken's hand firmly.

"We can't wait to see you guys again." Ron said sincerely.

"Yeah, keep in touch." Kim winked.

"In touch!" Landon chimed in.

Drakken and Shego laughed as the group split up and went their separate ways. For Drakken and Shego… it was only about a mile walk home. For Kim and Ron it was a two hour drive. Shego wrapped her arm around Drakken's and nuzzled close to him. Drakken held Shego's arm tightly as they crossed the street preparing to make the journey home.

* * *


	4. The Future

* * *

Shego unlocked the door with her key (Drakken had forgotten his) and they both wandered into their ex-laboratory. It was cold as ice inside. Shego shivered and buttoned her coat again. "D-didn't I tell you to l-leave the heat on?" Shego questioned him through gritted teeth.

Drakken hesitated, "It's broken."

"What?!" Shego spat.

"Yeah," Drakken admitted scratching his head, "unless we want to spend all our savings… we're going to have to deal."

Shego lowered her lip in an almost definite pout but said instead, "Okay dear."

Drakken grinned and lifted her chin with his index finger, "Now go put on your fuzziest sweater. Maybe that one my mother sewed you for last Christmas." Drakken suggested humorously.

Shego whisked away into the bedroom she shared with Drakken and closed the door behind her. Drakken made his way to the gas stove to start the kettle for some hot cocoa. He smiled as he filled the pot with water and watched the bubbles slowly come. The stem blew across his face in a relaxing way.

The bedroom door opened and Drakken turned to look at Shego. He was shocked! She had actually put on the sweater! He stood there gaping at her as she strolled next to him and modeled it.

"Tell your mother…" She laughed like the sun, "it's a work of art."

The sweater itself was hideous in truth. Mrs. Lipsky had chosen a strange yellow-green color. The sweater looked like a crushed caterpillar. Some tacky white sequins were sewed on as well. Against Shego's skin tone it was absolutely unacceptable and both of them knew this.

Silence.

'_Three… two… one…_' Shego counted silently.

Suddenly both of them at the exact same instant broke into peals of endless laughter. The sweater was only meant for a moment of brief hilarity but for some reason nether of them could stop. It was like a contagious disease that was never seen and never vaccinated.

"Ah god." Shego spoke laughing out all she had left to laugh about.

Just then the kettle whistled. Shego and Drakken became quickly quiet as the both listened for the rolling bubbles. Then Drakken rescued it.

"How long has it been since we've had hot cocoa baby?" Shego asked cheerfully as Drakken mixed the cocoa into the boiling water.

"I don't remember." Drakken said as he handed Shego a mug and draped his arm around her neck. He guided her into the lounge.

"Same here." Shego said. "When was the last time you said you loved me?"

"Too long." Drakken answered. "I love you, and you're beautiful."

Shego blushed as she stirred the cocoa, "Thanks."

"You're an unfinished book Shego." Drakken said, "Everyday I'm certain I've read and memorized every part..."

He touched her face, "But then the next day I find out how much I never truly understood. You unleash my curiosity, more than science ever did. Don't ever think that I'll stop loving you because you're in my prayers every night before I go to sleep."

Shego beamed and couldn't help but think she had the best man in the world. He was always feeding her compliments like that. She ran her fingers through his long hair that left a scent of Jasmine on her hands. "I love you, and there's no one I trust more than you. You saved me from myself Drakken. My wickedness. My black heart. If it weren't for you, I can't even think of where I'd be right now."

Drakken held her face and smiled, "No more talk of that okay? I'm here to love you and protect you from everything."

Shego nodded, "I know that. Thank you."

Drakken rubbed his hands together, "So how about we start a fire in here?" He rose from his chair. Shego placed her hand on his leg, "Don't bother." She gingerly took one of her tattered chemical ray gloves and slipped it on her hand. She fired green flames at the fireplace. The fire sparked and was lit as if by magic.

"How easy was that?" Shego giggled putting the glove away again.

Drakken wrapped his arm around her and Shego snuggled against his shoulder. Drakken smiled, she always found the right place on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead took her hand in his.

"So what _will_ we do about the heat?" Shego asked softly.

"My mom always told me everything happens for a good reason Shego. I'm not sure if that's true. But it certainly helps to think of things like that doesn't it?"

Shego nodded. It did.

"Do you think we'll find out that good reason?" Shego asked even more softly.

"Perhaps we will."

"Don't you think about the future?" Shego asked again with a slight curiosity.

"The future comes and then it's gone and there is only more future left…" Drakken said looked at Shego who looked bewildered.

Drakken paused to think a moment.

"Kiss me right now…" Drakken said. Shego leaned over to kiss him. Suddenly Drakken put his hand over her face blocking her.

"Stop! It isn't 'right now' anymore because you missed the moment to kiss me. It's in the past now and you can't get it back. But if you think about it, there's still more future right? What's the point of thinking about the future if you can't ever act in the future? You'll always be acting in the present. I don't think about things that might not even happen. It's preposterous and adolescent. It's like dreaming in a way. You know? People don't even realize it. When someone says don't move, you breathe and blink your eyes right? Some things are just impossible. That's why I can safely say no one truly 'thinks' about the future, they only imagine what it might be like."

Shego nestled against him, "Fine then Mister Reality, don't you ever imagine anything happening? Like making a new start? Even children?"

Drakken casually eased Shego off of him. His entire body began to quake. His face began to turn an eerie blue. "C-children?" He stuttered looking at her in shock. "Are you –"

Shego laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Of course not darling. I was just wondering that's all." Shego rose to her feet, "I think I might go to sleep now. It's been a long day. Good-night Drakken."

"Good-night Shego." Drakken echoed.

* * *

(**Notes: **To all you people who are going to yell at me for associating her gloves as "chemical ray gloves" we're just going to assume that the gloves enhance her power as we did in the previous stories. Kapish? If you think I'm an idiot for doing that… think again. I started this series long before the 'Go Team Go' episode was out. So deal. Oh yeah, leave some love for me (aka reviews people) Peace.) 


	5. Job

* * *

"Shego…" Drakken beseeched as he very carefully, not to hurt her rubbed her arm.

"Mmm…" Shego turned over on her side. "Five more minutes." She mumbled.

Drakken whispered in her ear, "We have our first big client."

"That's nice darling. Let me sleep."

Drakken sighed and tried again, "Club Banana wants us to help with their line of summer fashion."

Shego sat up and stared at him. She looked at him and realized it was no lie. She screamed and hugged him tightly. "But why? How? When?" She asked flabbergasted. Drakken grinned and hugged her back and answered, "Because we're a great team so Scarlet-Rose made a call to Club Banana who called us two minutes ago!"

"What did you say?" Shego gasped.

"Yes of course. We're going to have to live in Lowerton for a while because of distance. That doesn't bother you, I assume."

Shego hugged Drakken even tighter and squealed, "Kimmie lives in Lowerton you nincompoop! This is perfect! Perfect!"

"So I guess that settles it," Drakken said running his hand through Shego's hair, "Tomorrow we'll fly out there and find another vacant lot."

Both of them chuckled before staring at one another. Shego smiled very slowly, "Do you want to…" She trailed off letting Drakken know what she implied. He gazed off, "I don't know… do you?"

"Maybe." Shego looked at him slyly.

Drakken looked back, "Maybe."

Shego yawned, "Actually… I'm a little sleepy still. Maybe tomorrow. I know this is odd… but I'm really not in the mood for sex tonight."

Drakken laughed, "Honey we have our whole lives to have sex. Besides if we don't take breaks in-between we might lose interest."

"Oh no!" Shego gasped. She lifted his face to hers and kissed him for a brief moment before uttering, "I love you."

"I adore you." Drakken said back to her as he helped her back into bed and climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to her. Shego nestled against him softly before she was sound asleep. Drakken fell asleep after a few minutes with his arms still secured around her. Not even the coldest winter winds were able to shift his arms out of her reach. He held her that way all night long.

* * *

(**Notes:** Short but sweet. How you guys liking the story?) 


	6. Landing at One

* * *

Drakken yawned when he noticed a dismal daylight escaping the shades. He shivered, the temperature had dropped again. He gazed at his angel. She was motionless with the exception of her fluttering eyelashes. He chuckled. Shego would sleep her life away if no one woke her up. He tenderly nibbled on her ear. He heard a soft murmur from his love. Her eyes opened very slowly and then closed completely, "Man…" she said groggily.

Drakken slowly released his arms from around her waist, "It's time to wake up sleeping beauty."

In very slow motions, Shego forced herself into the upright position Drakken possessed. She stared at him with her sleepy green eyes. "G'morning." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning." Drakken laughed.

Shego smiled and placed her arms around Drakken's neck. Her expert touch gave Drakken a tingling sensation. "So…" She said, "are we going to Lowerton?"

"That's right sunshine, we're on autopilot now."

"Really?" Shego quickly let go of Drakken and ran to the window. She stared for a moment and looked back at him. "We are!"

Drakken beamed, "Didn't you believe me?"

Shego touched her face, "When will we get there?"

"Around one." Drakken replied.

Shego grinned, "I'm so excited. Can we go see Kimmie when we get there?"

Drakken shrugged, "Let's get settled then see her tomorrow."

"But I can't wait that long!"

"You saw her two days ago!" Drakken exclaimed with a laugh.

Shego smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm impulsive… and impatient. Let's have fun first… work later."

Drakken shook his head, "You've always been that way."

"And you've always been that blue obnoxiously tall smurf man who was always yelling stuff like 'Shego! My paperwork won't get itself done! Or… Shego! Find Kim Possible! NOW!'"

Drakken stared at her blankly. Shego held her hand to her lips where she smothered a laugh that escaped through her mouth.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Drakken said.

Shego looked sly, "A little bit."

Drakken suddenly found himself sitting down on the sofa again, "It's true… we both do have… 'habits' Shego." He paused. "I think if we're going to be in this business forever… we're going to have to change that so we can accept each other more. I don't want to lose you as a partner."

Shego looked to him and then glanced at her hand. "You know Drew baby… when you put this ring on my finger, it was supposed to symbolize our partnership forever… right?"

"Well yeah."

Shego bit her lip, "So I think that we've already overcome those obstacles… don't you? I mean, we're just remembering them now."

Drakken nodded. "That's true."

Shego moved toward him naturally. Drakken instinctively draped his arm over her shoulder and Shego lowered her head onto his shoulder. Same basic procedure.

"Drakkie darling, let's just sit here… while I continue to contemplate all the many, many things I love about you and the things we've done together. Let's just sit here… and cruise into Lowerton."

Drakken did not say 'yes' or shake his head 'no'. She had just suggested the activity Drakken had been yearning to do all day: to relax and drift away with his true love.

* * *

**NOTES:** I'm baaaaaaack! Finally! Yeah, I went on an un-declared hiatus from KP, life, and everything else. Why? Cause I was going crazy and panicking cause I was overwhelmed but now I've done some new things and am ready to get back to doing what I love! I have a feeling my writing is going to change a lot so get prepared. Yes, the storylines will still be the same but you might see some new approaches to it. evil eye Anyway, get ready, cause I'm back and I'm ready to kick but with some new chapters! Keep in touch:D


	7. First Day

**CHAPTER7 -** **First Day**

* * *

"Sweetheart." Drakken muttered as he kissed Shego's forehead gently. Her eyelashes fluttered and she moaned.

"It's time to wake up." He whispered into her ear.

Shego turned her head to the opposite side and slowly put her hands over her eyes.

"We're here." Drakken said a bit more loudly.

She shifted even deeper underneath the covers.

He tried again, "Come on. You don't want to be late for work with Club Banana."

This time there was no response from her.

"Work starts in about an hour. Come on, get up now. I'll have to call a taxi. You need to get dressed."

Shego seemed to nod her head a bit from underneath the blankets.

"Did you hear me Shego?"

"Mmmmm…"

He sighed and turned to the window. He placed his palm up against the glass and stared at the new town: Lowerton. It would be their home for a while and already Drakken was astonished. Lowerton was a very residential area. He could see streets with houses and lawns, family restaurants, thrift stores, parks, school houses, and tiny coffee shops. There were bicycle roads filled with trikes, bikes, scooters, skaters, skateboarders, and even pogo-stickers! The whole town seemed cleaner, simpler and kinder than Middleton had been. '_What a great place for Kim and Ron to raise Landon_.' Drakken thought to himself.

"Shego!" Drakken shook her this time. "Just look outside! Look! Look at Lowerton!" Drakken hissed in excitement.

Shego opened her evergreen eyes and propped her head up with her arm to glance out the window. "It's just another city." She muttered softly.

"It's going to be our home. Well… sort of." Drakken said in attempt to stimulate her.

"It's alright." She said a bit more lively. "Listen Drew, I think I might go get ready now. Could you make me a coffee or something?"

He sighed, "Yes dear."

"Thank you." She slowly helped herself out of bed and slowly trudged towards the bathroom. Drakken only shook his head as he made his way towards the laundry room where his suit was ironed and scented like island mango.

Shego's vision was still blurry but she could tell she looked like a disaster in the mirror. She turned the knob on the faucet and turned the water to cold. She splashed it against her face. The water washed away the imperfections the night had given her face and made her eyes open up a little bit more. She then reached for her green towel and dried her face.

'_What shall I wear today?_' Shego wondered to herself. It was hard to know. All her life she had worked as a villain and as a hero wearing stretchy catsuits that aided in her quick agility. She knew her favored green and black jumpsuit was no choice for today. She needed something business like and sharp. It was time to put her villain clothing to retirement. Three years of being married to Drakken had bought her a few good pairs of jeans, jean skirts, and jean jackets. She also had a few loose cotton teeshirts but mostly everything was denim. Still, none of this seemed impressive enough. She then decided on asking her husband. She opened the bathroom door and stuck her head out.

"Drakken?" She hollered.

"Yes dear?"

"What are you wearing today?" She asked uncertain.

"Clothes." He said with a slight chuckle.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Duh. I mean, today! What are you wearing today?"

"A suit." He answered from across the lair.

"Oh." She echoed. She paused a moment. "Well then what should I wear?"

Drakken chortled. "A skirt? Maybe a dress? Whatever looks nice!"

Dresses? Shego doubted she had any! There hadn't rose an occasion (besides her wedding) which required her to wear one! She bit her lip and rushed to her closet shuffling through the clothing she owned. At last her fingers landed on a last resort. It was the black dress she had worn to the sunset diner. A beautiful dress… only worn once. Her fingers held the fabric against her. It would still be a perfect fit. She closed her eyes remembering that day. She could hear Scarlet's voice in her head and still imagine her and Drakken twirling around the dance floor in small circles. So small, they felt like they were only rocking back and forth. Her head on his shoulder. The whole world vanishing around them except for that moment. Shego let her mind wander only for a moment before sighing. "This is it." She carried the dress off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Drakken was dressed and ready for his first day on the job. All his designs had been neatly organized into a little scrapbook with information on the size, pattern, fabric, pieces… etc. He had already called a taxi cab. He now sat at a large rectangular table that used to seat an army of Henchman, alone, drinking coffee; he had another place set aside for Shego as well.

"Drewbie!" Shego smiled as she spun into the kitchen. It was the most cheerful she had seemed all afternoon. His eyes froze when he noticed what she was wearing. His jaw dropped and he suddenly felt as if he had lost the ability to form complete sentences.

"Tha-tha-wow." Drakken managed weakly.

"Ha ha. Thanks." She beamed. The fabric on the black dress still clung perfectly to her soft curvy figure. It still was shiny like onyx. Her feet were adorned by the same lace-up high heels. She wasn't wearing the gloves or the diamond choker which made her seem much more businesslike. She had pulled her hair into a sporty high-ponytail.

Drakken braced himself. "I remember – that dress…." He trailed off then added, "It still fits you."

Shego blushed, "Yeah." She walked over to the table and noticed coffee and a chocolate glazed doughnut waiting for her. She sat down eagerly.

"Be quick," Drakken warned, "The taxi will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Shego said sitting down. She took a sip of her coffee and quickly reached for the milk to lighten it to her best likings.

"So do you know what I dreamed about?" Shego asked.

Drakken looked at her and shook his head.

She sipped her coffee and looked at her feet. "I had a dream, about this person, I'm not sure who it was, it was a child I think. And it was crying. Then it sounded like it was being hurt. Someone threw something at it. Then someone else came and held the child until it stopped crying. And then they were silent, and I woke up."

Drakken looked puzzled, "It was only a dream."

Shego groaned, "Yeah, I hate dreams like that. I wanted to see what happened next but you woke me up."

Drakken scratched his head, "Sorry."

Just then there was a beep from outside. Drakken and Shego stopped talking realizing it was the taxi just a few minutes early. Shego decided she would just take her doughnut with her and quickly downed the rest of her lukewarm coffee. Feeling slightly energized by the caffeine she got to her feet and joined her husband's side. They both looked at one another. Drakken felt a sudden sense of shock and Shego felt cold all over. Neither of them was so sure they were ready for this.

"You know…" Drakken said delicately, "this is the first time… we're working together… and I'm not your boss."

Shego nodded. "I know... but… we'll be side by side this time. Helping eachother out… still partners."

"Yes." His lips curved into a tiny smile.

Shego smiled back. Drakken held out his hand. Shego wavered for only a moment before putting her palm against his and intertwining her fingers in his. He squeezed her hand and she stared into his eyes.

"I'm ready for it." She said.

"Yeah, lets make our dreams come true today."

"Yes siiir!" Shego replied with a giggle.


	8. Ms Lily Robyns

"Well," Shego rested her arm on her hip, "we're here." Both Drakken and Shego were staring wide-eyed at the monstrous gray building towering in front of them. It towered over the several other neighboring buildings. It was cold and menacing looking. Drakken tightened his grip on his portfolio.

"Are you ready?" Drakken asked touching her arm.

Shego nodded, "Naturally."

They stared at each other for a moment and then at the building. Drakken breathed heavily. "Well are you ready?"

"Yes."

Drakken held the door open for his wife. "Go on."

"Thanks." Shego stepped inside and was overwhelmed when she saw the luxurious interior. She stepped onto beautiful oriental carpet and stared at the colorful wallpaper. The room was decorated with sunflowers and daisies on all the end tables. Drakken closed the door behind him and took no notice of the beauty of the building. He walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello my name is Drew and this is my wife Shego. We have an appointment today. We're new employees." He said.

The woman cracked her gum. "Okay hon. Who is your appointment with?"

"I think her last name was Robyns." He said scratching his chin.

"Ah, Ms. Robyns is located on the twenty-second floor. She's the third door on the left." She cracked her gum again.

Drakken twitched, "Okay thank you." He took Shego's hand. "Come on."

Drakken led her past a gold plated sign that said: ELEVATOR. Soon they found themselves in front of two elegant gold plated doors with two security officers beside them. They asked for badges. Drakken looked at the two officers and replied, "I'm so sorry. You see, we have an appointment today. We've only just been hired." The security officers eyed each other and asked for their names. "Drew and Shego Lipsky." Drakken briefed them. One officer quickly looked over his clipboard and nodded. "Okay, everything is in order. Go ahead." The officer typed a code into the elevator pad and the doors automatically opened allowing Drakken and Shego inside. The doors closed as soon as they entered and automatically started heading towards their designated floor.

"Spiffy." Shego remarked as she gazed through the single glass window.

"Yeah," Drakken said noticing the security camera in the corner of the elevator.

"Security is really tight here." Shego continued.

"Yeah." Drakken continued to say monotonously.

At last the elevator seemed to reach their floor. Drakken stepped out in front of Shego and stood in front of her in an almost protective manner. The twenty-second floor was bustling with wanna-be models, agents, photographers of every nature wearing the most obscene of clothes. Male models stopped to gaze at Shego's flawless body filling out every curve her black dress created. Shego turned a bit pink and smiled back at the men as she followed closely behind her husband to next desk where a young man sat. He was wearing sunglasses indoors. He looked at Shego and flashed a toothy smile.

"Here for the supermodel auditions for our summer fashion line?" he asked surveying Shego.

Shego became even redder. "Um, no not really. My husband and I are designers."

His face fell. "Oh, okay. You'll have to wait over there until we can fit you in."

Drakken interrupted, "We have an appointment."

"Oh really?"

Drakken groaned irritated, "Yes, with Ms. Robyns."

The man smiled. "Oh yes, Lovely woman really. Let me look you over. What are your names?"

"Drakken and Shego Lipsky." Drakken replied.

"Oh yes, Scarlet made a call here the other day. Seemed really sure about you two," The man took a chug of water, "Yeah, I'll let her know you're here. Everything is quite in order. Take a seat, I don't care where."

Drakken and Shego noticed there were no more chairs. He looked at Shego and shrugged and sat down on the carpeted floor while Shego leaned against the wall. Her eyes gloomily gazed at women of all shapes in sizes wearing winter jackets or only a pair of undergarments. She also noticed someone was approaching her. He was a thin man wearing a black tuxedo with a tiny silver tray. He held it out to her,

"Shrimp puff miss?"

Shego all of a sudden felt sick. "Ah, I think it's a bit early for shrimp."

The server winked, "Watching your figure? We have bottled water and health shakes if you like. Packaged nuts are also available for the protein you need."

"No thank you." She said softly gazing out at the offices. She calmly thought to herself, _'Wow I'm really here at the Club Banana studios. This is where anything that has to do with fashion takes place. I'm right here looking at the most beautiful models in the world and all of the most talented designs. I never realized how competitive the fashion industry is. Every design is so different and so vivid. I can feel the vibes coming off of every piece of clothing. Everything has a different story. I still can't believe Drakken and I have come so far. Maybe we'll make it after all. I hope so.'_

"Lipsky." The male receptionist called across the room.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other. That was awfully fast. The approached the desk once again.

"Ms. Robyns will see you now." The male said pointing his manicured index finger lazily towards a rose-wood door with a golden knob. The name plate said: Ms. Robyns – Approver of Patterns, Designs and Fashions. Drakken gulped as he opened the door and let Shego enter first. As they both strolled nervously into the humungous office they noticed a young brunette sitting on her desk. Her hair was full of paper-white highlights and her eyes were a strange violet color. She was dressed head to toe in a sharp lavender suit. She was wearing thin-strappy high heel shoes that were adorned with azure colored jewels. She was a very wealthy and successful looking woman. Her hair was very short and business-like looking. She crossed her almost invisible ankles and smiled slyly at them.

"Good hafter-newn," she said with an accent, "Drakken and Seeego iz et?"

"Shego." Shego corrected.

"Oh-kay. Et ez good to meet jou," she hopped off of her desk, "My jame ez Lily Robyns." She shook Drakken's hand enthusiastically. Shego could already tell that Ms. Robyns had not lived in America for the majority of her life.

"But," she continued wagging a finger, "Jou must call me Miz Robyns. I was quite anziouz to meet jou. Scarlee dust went on for 'ours about jou ova de tel-eh-fone." She twirled one of her longer strands of hair in her finger, "You 'ave a portfoleeo?"

Drakken handed it to her, "Here you go Ms. Robyns."

"'hank jou." She opened the manila folder and gazed over the glossed designs and then slipped a pair of sequin reading glasses onto her eyes. Every now and then Ms. Robyns would make a humming noise which would always make Drakken leap inside and Shego feel a bit sick. Drakken wondered what she was thinking as she thumbed her long fake nails through his photographs and design prints. He was a bit worried because he didn't hire a real model for the photo prints, he had simply taken some Polaroid's of Shego wearing all the creations.

"Eet ez very good. 'es aye really like dis." She said slowing down to look at each of their masterpieces more closely, "we never get anything like dis at Club Banana."

"Really?" Drakken asked hopefully.

"Yessss. Scarlee waz rite about jou. Jou're both very talinted." She closed the cover after looking one more moment and looked back at them. Drakken and Shego stared at her waiting for her answer. She giggled.

"Et iz funneh. Jou look zo very eager. Al'ite, al'ite. I will give jou a chance."

Shego felt her heart lift and then realized Drakken was too amazed to speak. "T-thank you Ms. Robyns."

"Jou're welcome. Well it just so 'appens that we need somebody to dezign a pritee sundress. 'omething light colored and that can be modeled by our models," Lily stopped talking to thumb through some contacts when she finally pulled out a small white card, "here jou are, Irene will model jour dress. On this card are her mezzurmentz." She handed the card to Drakken who was still speechless.

"Okay." Shego said.

"Jou two need to 'ave it redee by Saturday at noon. 'aving more zan one dezin iz acceptable. We will pick one if we muzt." She smiled.

It was as simple as that.

"Thank you." Shego repeated for the second time.

Drakken breathed out softly in a chorusing repeat, "Yes thank you."

"Mhm," She wavered her hand towards the door, "I think I muzt 'ave another appointment now. I shall see jou later."

.Drakken and Shego each shook Ms. Robyns hand and filed out of the room single file, Drakken ahead of Shego. As soon as the waiting designer had let himself in and closed the door Drakken leaped into Shego.

"We did it! We did it!" He cried over and over.

Shego was just as excited as him. "Yes we did! We really have our first assignment with club banana! It's so exciting!" They embraced and then kissed passionately.

Shego felt her face becoming hot when she realized the entire waiting room was staring at them. She straightened her dress and then tried to keep herself from getting giddy again, "Well that's that. Let's go out and celebrate or something."

"Can we go to the cheesecake factory?"

"…"

"Please?" Drakken cajoled.

Shego rolled her eyes as they started out of the room, "Fine but I get to have that big Godiva chocolate cheesecake for desert."

Drakken nodded and took her hand. He felt himself smiling still. He couldn't believe it; his name no longer held a threat or made anyone shudder at its mention. It had finally happened. He had entered and passed into the world of business. Drakken swore it was one of the best feelings in the world.


End file.
